


I Can’t Look

by toph_the_rock_eater_ (LetsGoKazeo)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 6 year old Lin, Baby Suyin, Birth, Bunnywolf Suyin, Cat Aang, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Pregnancy, Rabbit Katara, Rabbit Sokka, Sokka is Suyin’s father, Wolf Lin, Wolf Toph, beifong family - Freeform, furry au, good feels don’t worry, no incest you nasty freaks, not graphic don’t worry, precious beifong family...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGoKazeo/pseuds/toph_the_rock_eater_
Summary: Lin was 6 when her younger sister was born. She has little memory of the experience, but thankfully she has her mother to remind her. (And Sokka too.)
Relationships: Lin Beifong & Suyin Beifong, Lin Beifong & Suyin Beifong & Sokka, Lin Beifong & Suyin Beifong & Toph Beifong, Lin Beifong & Suyin Beifong & Toph Beifong & Sokka, Toph Beifong/Sokka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I forget Toph’s blind. For example, “She noticed him in front of her” or “She looked at him”.

A still room. Still air. A quiet place. That was what she needed. Somewhere so quiet, she could hear her blood flowing through her veins.

Toph locked herself in her closet. It was her and Sokka’s closet, actually, now that they slept in the same bed. Hopefully it was quiet enough here. She prayed that Lin was busy enough not to come up looking for her. These next few moments were critical. Everything needed to be completely silent. Silence. That was all she needed. Silence.

Toph sat down on the carpet cross-style, so her paw pads didn’t touch the floor. Any vibrations from the floor sent up into her legs would disrupt what she was trying to do. She sat completely still, breathing as slowly and quietly as possible, trying not to even blink. Toph could hear her heart beating. She placed her hands on her torso, down lower, until she felt the tiniest sensation in her hand pads.

* * *

 _“SOKKA!”_ Toph shouted as she came bursting out of their closet. “Sokka, come here!”

“What? What’s wrong?!”

She panted before catching her breath and telling him. “I’m pregnant!” she barked joyously. “And it’s yours!”

Sokka stood in shock for a moment before replying. “Another baby?”

“Yes!”

“And it’s... mine? You mean it?!”

“YES!” she cried. “Our baby! For real!”

Toph began to howl. She was so happy, she just could not contain it. She howled as loud as she could. Sokka tried to join her—though rabbits can only do so much when trying to imitate wolf noises—to express his shared happiness.

Lin tiptoed into the room. “M-mama? Why howl?”

“Mommy’s having another baby! You’re going to be a big sister, Lin!”

“Oh, yay! Me sister!” Lin’s voice became squeaky and happy. “Can I howl?”

“Of course, sweetie!” Lin joined Sokka and her mother in the howl—a family howl. A new baby in the family—this would bring so much joy and open so many doors. This was their new beginning, the start of their happily ever after.


	2. CH1

“Mama!” yipped the dark graybrown wolf pup. “Teach me bend!”

“You want me to teach you to earthbend?” a soft bellow issued from the she-wolf’s black lips.

“Ya!”

She sighed. “Come on, Lin. It’s late at night. We need to get you in bed.”

“But I not tired, Mama!”

Toph stood her ground, so to speak. “Lin, it’s bedtime. You need lots of sleep to grow big and strong like your mama.”

“Hmmmrrrrhh...” she grumbled, almost growling.

* * *

Lin climbed into her bed, grabbing her stuffed badgermole. “G’night, Mama.”

“Good night, sweetheart.” It took some effort, but she had finally gotten Lin to bed. Toph left the room, then set to search for Sokka.

“Sokka?” she whispered.

“I’m here, honey.” The brown rabbit took the she-wolf’s hand and led her into their room.

Toph and Sokka flopped down on their bed, Sokka on the left and Toph on the right.

“You tired?”

“Mhm.” It took a bit of moving around for Toph to get comfortable.

“Oh, Tophy...” Sokka purred. “I still can’t believe I, a non-bender, happen to be with the greatest earthbender of our time. The greatest earthbender of  all time, maybe.”

“Sokka, we’ve been married for three years.”

“I know.” Sokka thought back to their wedding. “Remember how Lin was our flower girl? She was just the cutest.”

“Yeah... I loved hearing her giggling when she was walking down the aisle.” Toph’s tail gently swished as she spoke.

“Lin’s adorable. Too bad I’m not her father...”

“That may be true. Though she’s too young to understand.”

“You sure?”

“She’s only six, Sokka.” Toph turned her head toward the rabbit. “You know, she really looks up to you. I wouldn’t be surprised if she sees you as a father figure.”

“That would be nice.” Sokka looked at the ceiling, hands behind head.

Suddenly, Toph was overtaken with worry, and she whimpered ever so quietly.

“Tophy? What’s the matter?”

“This one’s gonna be blind, like me...” the wolf whined. “It’s enough that I can’t see my children. But imagine our child not being able to see us...”

“Don’t worry, Tophy. I doubt it.” Sokka snuggled up to his mate. “Lin came out seeing fine. And if this one’s blind? Guess what, we’ll love her and take care of her just the same.”

“Oh, Sokka... You’re too kind.”

He chuckled. “Anything for my sweet mango.”

“You’re such a romantic, Sokka.” Toph wiggled a bit closer, pressing her belly against the rabbit’s side.

“Now, now, don’t you get too frisky.” Sokka rolled on his side, towards Toph.

Toph’s tail began to swish again. “Come on, Sokka. Don’t be shy,” she teased. “You know how much you love my busty, pregnant figure.”

Suddenly the door to their room opened, and in came Lin.

“Hi, Mommy! Hi, Daddy!”

“Look at that. She really does see you as her dad.”

“C’mere, Linny-bear.”

Lin hopped up on their bed with them, stuffed badgermole in hand. “I can’t sleep... can I sleep with you?”

“‘Course you can.” Sokka helped Lin get under the covers.

Lin snuggled between the rabbit and the pregnant wolf. “Love you, Daddy.”

“Wait. Did she just call you Daddy?”

“I don’t kno—wait, she did?!”

“She did! Twice!”

“Oh my goodness!”

Lin giggled. “Daddy, thank you so much for marrying Mommy! Now I have a mommy and a daddy!”

“Oh, Linny-bear...” Sokka hugged Lin close, Toph doing as best she could to do the same.

“Hey!” Lin suddenly shouted.

“What’s wrong?”

“Baby kicked me!”

Toph and Sokka laughed with her. Eventually, Lin got tired and yawned. It spread like fire to Toph and Sokka.

“G’night, Mama. G’night, Daddy.”

“Good night, Linny-bear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sokka got cockblocked XD  
> PLEASE give feedback ; ; I really want to improve my writing


	3. CH2

Toph swiped at the air with her claws, and rigid formations shot up from the tile floor.

“Miss, please don’t earthbend in the hospital!”

“This ain’t my first rodeo, buddy!” Toph snarled. She was not taking any nonsense today.

Earlier in the morning she had gone into labor. Sokka had dropped Lin off at Aang and Katara’s, and had borrowed Appa to take Toph to the nearest hospital. Lin’s birth was similar, only that Toph had gone to Aang and Katara’s, borrowed Appa, and flown to the hospital herself.

Aang and Katara had three children: Bumi, who was 15, Kya, who was 10, and Tenzin, who was 7. Their parents promised that they would care for Lin while Sokka and Toph were gone, even though they already had three little handfuls at home. Said Aang, “I have two hands, and Katara has two hands. That makes four.”

And now, here they were, almost ready to meet their second child—that is, once the pregnant wolf calmed down.

* * *

“Get comfortable. I’ll be back in just a minute,” said the doctor they had been assigned, a squirrelwolf with a smoky silver pelt.

“Here, lay down.” Sokka helped Toph get comfortable in her bed.

“I refuse to give birth on anything but  _solid rock,”_ she joked.

“This is no time for jokes, Toph! We gotta do this  _now!”_

“Dude, chill. The doc said we still have a little whi— _aght!”_ A contraction gripped the brown she-wolf mid-sentence.

“Oh, geez... it’s gonna happen pretty soon though, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. The less time between contractions, the closer we... ugh, my head...”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just a bit overwhelmed. There’s a lot on my mind.”

“Just sit back and relax, Tophy. It’ll be over soon.” Sokka gave his mate a kiss on the hand.

Toph lay her head back, one hand on her pregnant belly and the other in Sokka’s.

Sokka’s head was also swamped with thoughts. What if his wife was right? What if the baby was blind? What if something happened to her? What if something happened to him?

“Nnngh... aaaagh...!” she grunted as another contraction hit, clawed fists gripping onto her bed’s sheets. “It’s close... I can feel it...”

Then, right on time, the doctor and a tan squirrelhare nurse entered the room.

“Seems we’re ready now. Okay, just let me get everything ready, and then we can do this.”

The doctor gently set Toph’s legs into the proper position, readied her tools, and sat in front of the she-wolf.

“Sokka... please hold my hand... I’m not scared, I’ve done this before, but it hurts.”

“I’ve got you.” Sokka grasped Toph’s hand firmly, but gently. “Just breathe.”

Toph took deep breaths. Her fingers moved back and forth ever so slightly, her hand pads brushing with Sokka’s.

“Okay, push.”

Toph gave a push. It wasn’t the biggest push she could do, but it was enough. “Ow... Ah...”

“That’s it. Take a deep breath.”

Toph took as deep a breath as she could.

“You’re doing great, Tophy! You’re doing so good!” Sokka encouraged her.

“Another push...”

Toph pushed again, giving it a little more this time. Second time’s the charm, they always said. “Oh my goodness... this hurts way more than when I had Lin...”

“Another push.”

Toph gave it even more this time. It hurt so much. It was unbearable, but there was no going back. “Nnngh, aaah... Aahhh! Oh...”

“That’s good,” said the doctor as the nurse quickly scribbled at her clipboard. “We’re almost there.”

“Oh, gee...” Sokka whimpered. “You’re doing wonderfully, honey. It’s almost over.”

“Okay, one more push!”

“I can’t look!” the rabbit cried as he covered his eyes with his free hand.

“AAUUUUUUUUUGH!” Toph howled, squeezing her mate’s hand as tightly as she could.

Then there was a yip.

There was a cry.

A baby wolf’s cry.

“My... baby...”

“It’s a girl,” said the doctor.

“Baby... baby girl...”

“Ow, my hand...” Sokka whispered to himself.

“Come with me,” said the nurse, taking Sokka out of the room.

“Wait, I haven’t even looked at—”

“We can see her later, we have to take a look at...” The door closed before Toph could hear the end of the sentence.

“Let me hold her...” Toph breathed out.

“Here. Be careful, now.” The doctor gave the she-wolf her tiny baby.

Toph felt around her pup’s tiny face. Her shrill yips began to quiet down as she felt her mother’s touch.

“Baby... Don’t cry, Mommy’s here. I got you.”

It would be a while before the baby would first open her eyes, as Toph had learned when Lin was born. As a newborn, Lin saw the difference between light and dark through her thin eyelids, but only at about a week old did her eyes actually open. Toph and Sokka had discussed that until at least that age, their second baby’s reaction to light would be enough to tell them whether or not she was blind.

The newborn pup’s fur was still a bit wet, but it was very soft and thin. She had fluffy tufts around her cheeks and elbows like her mother. Her tiny ears were folded; in a few months they’d begin to stick up. Her paws were teeny-tiny, fitting right in her mother’s hands.

“Baby girl... I love you, baby...” Toph said, her voice breaking with joy as tears worked their way down her face. “Baby...” She held the tiny pup to her chest. The little thing wriggled a bit, but then curled up and became calm. “I’m going to name you...” she thought for a moment, before making her final decision. “...Suyin.”

“Suyin!” said the doctor. “That’s a brilliant name.”

Hearing that voice reminded her.

“Where is my husband?” asked the she-wolf.

“He’ll be back soon,” was the doctor’s only response.

* * *

“I’m back,” said Sokka as he entered the room.

“Sokka! Come see your daughter!”

“Our daughter...” Sokka came closer to his wife and baby.

Toph slowly turned her newborn pup in Sokka’s direction. “Suyin, this is your father.”

“Suyin... What a wonderful name for such a wonderful baby girl.” Sokka’s eyes grew teary as he saw his daughter for the first time. Her underfur was creamy and her thin hair was black, like her mother’s, but her pelt was a beautiful caramel brown just like his. “She’s perfect, Toph... our little Suyin.”

Toph felt around Sokka’s arm, seeking to hold his hand. Her sightless eyes came wide open as she noticed the feeling of tightly wrapped, thick bandages on his hand and wrist.

“Did... did I break your hand?!”

“You might have.” Sokka smiled, blushing. “But hey, we’re alive. And the kid’s healthy.” Sokka turned to the doctor. “Hey, you got a lantern or something?”

“Yes, why?”

“Can I borrow it for a minute?”

“For what reason?”

“To see if she reacts. Toph’s worried she’ll be blind.”

“Alright, then.” The nurse gave Sokka a small lantern.

Sokka held the bright light towards Suyin’s face. She wiggled and covered her eyes with her tiny hands.

“Toph, she can see! She covered her eyes! She can see!”

“She can see...” Toph began to cry again. “Oh, baby, you can see! What a relief... my baby girl can see...”

Sokka gently touched at Suyin’s face with his good hand. The pup gently reached at him, wrapping her tiny hands around it. “Welcome to the world, Suyin. We’re going to make sure you love it here.”


End file.
